Lomography
by AnalogousParadox
Summary: There was one situation. There were five people. There were five different pictures. Five different pictures, all because of that situation. Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Haruhi Suzumiya or anything related. **

**Also, **_**Lomography**_** is the commercial trademark of Lomographische AG, Austria for products and services related to photography. This, again, is not mine.**

**A/N: **This fic was conceived in a similar manner to my other one, "To You, Ronald".

_Italics_ – character's thoughts.

Also, I'm aware that the Action Sampler Lomocam could only take four pictures. I am not aware however, if there is one that can take five.

**Title: **Lomography

**Synopsis: **

There was one situation. There were five people. There were five different pictures. Five different pictures, all because of that situation. (Oneshot)

* * *

You have to wake up from this dream, Haruhi.

If he really loved you at all, he would have shown it. He would have followed you through anything, without you having to tell him to do so. Without you having to drag him by the collar to help you in anything you wanted to do.

_But he was here. He was always here, right?_

Maybe he was here because he didn't have a choice. After all, you dragged him here.

_But he could've walked away from the SOS Brigade if he wanted to, right?_

Who told you that you were the reason he stayed?

You have to wake up now, Haruhi.

_No!_

The longer you dream, the harder it is for you to wake up when you realize that it hurts.

_I won't!_

Trust me. It is better for you to realize that you were never the princess. It was always someone else. You'll feel better if you do.

_No…_

Chin up, Haruhi. You're more than that. It was a mistake, right? It was just a temporary mental illness. You'll be fine. You're better than that.

* * *

And though she knew that no one must see the Savage Girl of East Junior High and SOS Brigade Chief like this, Haruhi Suzumiya had no choice but to cry.

But the tears that flowed were silent. As it should be, and that no one must hear.

She couldn't believe what she saw behind the half-closed doorway of the classroom. She backed away slowly as the scene unfolded right in front of her eyes, not making a sound, not alerting the room's occupants of her presence.

And when she realized that she was far enough for them not to notice, she ran with all her might.

It was around half past five in the afternoon. She never hated the color orange more than anything else.

Eventually she reached the old tree outside the courtyard. There wouldn't have been anyone else in school now, she thought. No one would have to see her like this.

The sun began to make its way down, beneath the westward sky.

_Orange. I see orange everywhere._

As the sun slowly sets and disappears, her knees fall to the ground.

* * *

All Mikuru Asahina wanted was to live a peaceful life.

All she wanted was to love the man she always wanted to love.

But she could not. At least not in this time period.

She couldn't wait for time to pass. She couldn't wait for the time when she could hold on tight to the man she loved to arrive.

She was just another girl in love. It was at its most sincere.

It wasn't as how Itsuki Koizumi accused her of. She wasn't luring anyone. She fell in love. She was in love.

And though they said it was wrong and it broke too many rules, it was the right thing her heart told her to do.

_As long as no one could see it, it was all right, right?_

* * *

"I could sense it." Itsuki Koizumi whispered, looking at the sky outside the window. He turned to look at the other occupant of this tiny room, as if he was asking for confirmation.

"Emergence of erratic dimensional data detected. Origin is confirmed to be Haruhi Suzumiya." Yuki Nagato stated monotonously. "The scale of the dimensional fault has been detected to be at least five kilometers in radius, growing at a rate of approximately 8.3 meters per second."

"That's quite an alarming rate."

"The rate itself is undergoing an increase. The rate of change is inconsistent, but consistently increasing."

Itsuki Koizumi looked down from the clubroom window. The sunset appeared normal to the naked eye.

But in his eyes, he could see a massive gray world, flashing alternately with the orange-tinged afternoon panorama.

Monochrome. How he hated that word.

It doesn't take a genius to tell what caused this, when he can see it with his very own eyes.

Even though she doesn't know he could.

He wished he didn't have to destroy Closed Spaces.

* * *

Kyon knew that the world hung in a delicate balance. He was the fulcrum, the pivot.

As far as he was concerned, Mikuru Asahina was just an ordinary girl pushed to do these things. Her tears moved him in a way no one could. He thought that no one in their right mind would doubt the sincerity of her tears.

He held her tight. He held her tight like he always wanted to.

It was Mikuru Asahina who needed him the most. It was Mikuru Asahina he needed the most.

At the back of his mind, thoughts of the imminent destruction of this world took place.

_But Haruhi couldn't possibly be seeing this now, could she?_

* * *

_Wake up, Haruhi. _

The voice rang loud and clear.

_Wake up, Haruhi, this is all just a dream._

* * *

This universe is but a dream of that being. If she were to wake up, who knows what will happen?

* * *

Yuki Nagato closed the book she was reading. There was no one else in this clubroom.

And if things don't change, there might be no one in this clubroom by tomorrow.


End file.
